My Mommy YJS Mommy
by ayy88fish
Summary: Hanya catatan kecil tentang kerinduanku pada Kim Jaejoong. Umma dari semua YJS di dunia. Wanna read this abal note? Thank you.


Just a little note about YJS mommy. Repost from my fb. Hope you like it, as YJS or Cassie. AKTF ^^

**by ayy88fish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mencintainya. Mau seperti apapun rupanya, sikapnya, kebiasaannya, aku mencintainya.

Sejak pertama melihatnya. Aku jatuh cinta padanya. Pada wajahnya yang cantik. Dia benar-benar cantik. Ah, nampaknya dunia semakin kekurangan namja-namja tampan.

Aku mencintainya dan juga kekasihnya. Dua orang yang kusebut sebagai appa dan umma. Mommy and Daddy.

Tidak akan ada appa jika tak ada umma. Bukankah itu yang disebut dengan keluarga? Tapi kini lihatlah, anak mu yang tampan sudah menjadi sangat kurus. Seperti tak mendapat asupan makanan bergizi seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan Junchan terlihat sangat kurus di mv Ayyy girl. Itu membuatku sangat sedih.

Umma, betapa kami sangat mencintaimu. Akan melindungi dari apapun yang menyakitimu.

Meskipun aku tahu ini tabu, tapi melihat senyum yang hilang sejak terpisah dari appa, hatiku ikut sakit.

Yang paling ku ingat adalah ketika interview dengan sebuah majalah. Air mata benar-benar tak sanggup ku tahan.

"Hampir setiap malam aku minum. Menangis. Aku berpikir apakah ini yang terbaik? Apakah benar seperti ini?"

Aku tak bisa membayangkan perasaanmu saat itu. Saat harus berpisah dengan appa. Juga namja tampan yang kalian akui sebagai anak. Sang maknae.

Apa umma tahu, appa juga merasakan kesedihan yang sama? Seorang temannya mengatakan bahwa appa sering mabuk setelah 'perceraian' kalian. Appa tidak bisa minum. Lambungnya lemah. Paling banyak 3 kali setahun, tapi ketika umma pergi, appa minum setiap hari. Selama beberapa bulan.

Aku tahu, appa pasti sangat terpukul. Harus kehilangan 3 anggota keluarganya dan menjadi single parent untuk Baby Min.

Tapi tak lama, setelah interview hubungan kalian pasca pisah, appa mengatakan 'Kami tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Terlalu banyak panggilan palsu.' lalu umma menjawab 'Aku sudah menghubungimu. Coba periksa.' kami mendapati hints baru yang bertebaran di dunia maya.

Kadang hati ini ingin bingung. **'Believe what you want to believe.'** Aku sangat mengharapkan bersatunya appa dan umma, sayangnya di otak ini sering terlintas hal-hal yang membuatku harus berpikiran logis.

- mungkin itu kiriman fans.  
- mungkin ketika pemotretan, kru nya adalah YJS.  
- aku tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang lebih dulu memakainya.  
- apakah benar appa dan umma memiliki 'something special  
- apakah mereka nyaman dengan fantasi YJS.  
- apakah appa dan umma straight atau yaoi.  
- bagaimana orang tua mereka. Mereka sama-sama anak lelaki satu-satunya di keluarga.

Tapi kemudian, aku menetapkan hati. Aku adalah anak YunJae. Dan aku mencintai kalian. Mungkin keraguan yang datang lebih disebabkan moment yang nihil diantara kalian. Tapi setelah mencari kesana kemari, aku kembali yakin bahwa kalian saling mencintai.

Meskipun aku sadar bahwa aku tak akan mendapat adik kecil yang serupa dengan umma ataupun appa, tapi aku bahagia jika kalian bahagia dengan pilihan kalian.

Kalian adalah pairing yang legendaris. Tak ada yang bisa menyamai ke-real-an kalian. Bolehkah aku menyatakan bahwa kalian adalah THE YAOI LEGEND?

Homin ataupun JYJ, bagiku satu TVXQ, Tohoshinki, TVfXQ, TVXQ5, DBSK atau apapun namanya, nama yang terukir dihatiku adalah 5. Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin. U-Know, Hero, Micky, Xiah, Max. Tak ada yang lain. Selalu kalian selamanya.

Dan aku yakin kelak kalian akan kembali disatu panggung. Bernyanyi bersama. Menari bersama. Berbagi pelukan, keringat dan air mata.

Meskipun gerakan kalian sudah tak selincah dulu. Meskipun tubuh kalian tak sebagus dulu. Meskipun suara kalian tak lagi mampu mencapai nada-nada yang biasa kalian nyanyikan. Meskipun nafas kalian terengah-engah. Aku akan tetap menjadi bagian dari Cassiopeia. Bagian dari W. Bagian dari merah. Dan anak dari YunJae.

Aku tak peduli berapa lama harus menunggu. Aku akan tetap setia bersama Cassie lainnya. Menunggu untuk melihat kalian berlima di satu panggung. Menyanyikan lagu yang selalu ada dalam playlist kami.

Jangan pernah sungkan untuk menangis, karena aku tidak pernah meminta umma untuk selalu tertawa. Keluarkan saja emosimu agar kami tahu apa yang tengah kau rasakan.

Aku mencintaimu umma. Aku mencintai TVXQ. Aku mencintai cassiopeia. Aku bangga menjadi bagian kalian semua.

#HappyJaeJoongDay28th

.

.

.

Setelah membaca beberapa kali, entah kenapa emosi ayy jg seperti teraduk. Oke, mungkin ayy delusional. Seperti yang dikatakan para ... shipper. Ayy akui, minimnya moment kadang membuat stress dan menggoda untuk berpaling pada couple lain yang bermunculan. Tapi entah kenapa, ayy selalu kembali ke pangkuan mommy and daddy. Selalu hanya mereka yang membuat ayy yakin bahwa mereka nyata. Tidak seperti lainnya, yang harus melakukan itu semua karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Bukan sesuatu perasaan yang datang dari hati. Ya, ini udah ngelantur kemana-mana. Ayy cuma pengen bilang, meskipun mereka 'nihil' moment, tapi mereka 'kaya' hints. Mereka seolah meyakinkan bahwa YJ itu tetap ada apa pun yang terjadi. Mereka hanya tidak ingin membuat segala yang mereka rintis pelan-pelan itu hancur dalam sekejap karena mengakui kenyataan yang ada. Mereka hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan kepada dunia bahwa mereka tidak terpisahkan. Hanya soal waktu. Dan ayy selalu menunggu saat itu tiba. Berdoa dengan niat yang sama agar umma dan appa bisa bersatu bersama YJShippers diluar sana. I love You Mom.

.

.

.

Galau malam-malam gegara mati lampu. Dan kampretnya, TTYH yang siap rilis hilang tak berbekas karena belum sempat disave. Maafkan ayy karena harus mengundur TTYH 4 *BOW*

Selamat malam. Selamat tidur ^^

200313 "R"


End file.
